against all odds
by kasey yosa
Summary: this is Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship and that Kagome and Inuyasha keep looking back and this has the song by Phil collins are in bold writing.


Against all odds

By Phil Collins

Story Inuyasha

By Kasey Yosa

**How can I just let you walk away,**

Kagome looked over to Inuyasha who was sat worried Kagome leaned over to see what was wrong,

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Inuyasha didn't speak, Kagome knew it was about Kikyo again she took a deep breath and Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked over,

"Inuyasha go after her." Inuyasha looked over to Kagome with a shocked face, Sango looked over and knew Kagome was screaming inside, Inuyasha could only say Kagome's name before leaving her once again.

**Just let you leave without a trace,**

Kagome looked to the floor as she over heard Sango and Miroku talking,

"Poor Kagome – Chann, she really loves him." Sango sighed. Miroku took Sango to the tree,

"Lets leave her be for a while." Kagome sat lost in thought

**When I'm standing taking every breath,**

**With you,**

Inuyasha ran to where someone said she would be, it was true. Kikyo was sat in a tree talking to villages as they listened to her wise words, Inuyasha walked forward slowly, some people where scared when they first saw him, a old man stood in front of Kikyo,

"Get away from lady Kikyo you beats." Kikyo smiled,

"Its ok old one, he's with me." The man stood aside, Inuyasha just saw flashes of Kagome's sad hurt face, he shock his head and looked back at Kikyo. Inuyasha spoke,

"Kikyo are you ok. I heard you where in a fight with a demon." Kikyo smiled,

"Worried where you? Yes I'm fine thanks to these villages." Inuyasha looked at the village people, then back at Kikyo, Kikyo calmly spoke to Inuyasha,

"How's the girl?" Inuyasha was shocked to hear that Kikyo wanted to know how Kagome was, he had another vision of her crying.

**You're the only one who really knew me,  
At all.**

Kagome stood up and walked over to the well and without saying anything she jumped down back to her own world, she went in her room and stayed there all day thinking,

'_Inuyasha you still love Kikyo and I'm fine with that, its just I wish you would tell me that you can't love me. Instead you hide your feelings inside and hear I am suffering like always. Inuyasha I don't know how many times your love has saved me or how I have saved you, but just please. Understand my feelings like you always do,'_ Kagome softly cried her self to sleep.

**How can you just walk away from me,  
When all I can do is watch you leave,**

Kagome sat up with a fright and looked out side her window to see a black glow around the well, Kagome ran off and jumped down the well, '_Inuyasha wait.'_ Kagome climbed out of the well to see she was in the other world she then saw Inuyasha walking away from her again but this time he was holding Kikyo's hand, Kagome climbed out of the well and stood there watching him leave, she called to him,

"Inuyasha." But he didn't hear her but Kikyo turned around with red in her eyes and fire burning around them, Kagome screamed again,

"INUYASHA DON'T!" but he still never answered. Visions surrounded Kagome, when they where Laughing together and even when Kagome was crying when she thought she would never see Inuyasha again and she jumped up to save him while he was in his human form, and when Inuyasha got knocked off the cliff to save Kagome again in his human form.

**Cause we shared the laughter and the pain,  
And even shared the tears, **

**You're the only one who really knew me at all.**

Kagome fell to her knees she held back the tears as she watched a clip of when she jumped in front of the arrow when Inuyasha was tied to the tree and the woman reversed it back to Inuyasha. Kagome bit her lip, she held her stomach as she wanted to scream.

**So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,**

Kagome was surrounded by her memories, good and bad, she looked up and saw another one of her memories but this one was strange. It was when she helped Kikyo get out of the cave that they where in. At that time Kagome found a lot about Kikyo and the relationship she had with Inuyasha. Kagome couldn't take it,

"NO!" The Kikyo image turned to face Kagome with still fire around her and red in her eyes, Kagome looked around her there was nothing but blackness, Kagome's heart raced there was nothing she could do to get out of this nightmare.

**There's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face,**

Inuyasha was still talking to Kikyo as he heard screams in the back ground, Inuyasha went to run away but then Kikyo's arms extended and wrapped around his body,

"No Inuyasha you chose your choice to be with me now you stay." Inuyasha saw everything disappear into a black surrounding. He looked over and saw Kagome crying, but he couldn't see what she was crying about.

**So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space, **

Inuyasha looked around there was nothing to help him, nothing to get out of the hands of Kikyo and what was worse he was human. Inuyasha looked over to the crying Kagome and screamed her name,

"KAGOME!" Kagome didn't hear, Inuyasha tried again, "KAGOME!" Still know answer Inuyasha turned around to see his belovered Kikyo turn into a serpent.

**If you're coming back to me it's against all odds,  
And that's what I've got to face**.

Kagome knew that crying wasn't going to bring Inuyasha back but she couldn't do anything but wait for the nightmare to end, Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha stood in front of her he had his hand held out waiting for her to grab it, Kagome lifted her hand and placed it on Inuyasha's,

"Kagome listen to your heart." Kagome placed her hand on her heart and felt it beating faster, the Inuyasha she saw was now gone again but this time he was falling Kagome tried catching him but she couldn't grab him, Inuyasha was screaming,

"KAGOME!" Kagome could do nothing,

"Inuyasha I can't reach you." The Inuyasha hanging off the cliff just looked at Kagome and smiled,

"Its ok you tried." And he let go, Kagome screamed louder,

"INUYASHA NO!!" Kagome's tears couldn't stay in her eyes and they rolled off her checks and off the cliff. It went black again.

**So take a look at me now,  
There's just an empty space,**

Kagome looked around to see nothing.

Inuyasha was watching the whole thing, but all he could see was Kagome moving not what Kagome was seeing, Inuyasha struggled around to try and get free, he looked up and saw Kagome stood in blackness staring into mid space nothing. Lifeless. Inuyasha screamed for her once more,

"KAGOME LISTEN TO ME!" The Kagome figure looked around, "She heard me." Inuyasha took a deep breath but the serpent put its tail into Inuyasha's mouth so he couldn't speak.

**There's nothing left here to remind me,  
Just the memory of your face,**

Kagome looked around to see where that voice came from, she looked behind her to see a demon Inuyasha looking at her with wide open eyes looking very hungry, Kagome stood back wards a bit but the demon Inuyasha stepped forwards towering over her, Kagome looked at the floor,

"Inuyasha go easy." She opened her arms wide and held the Demon Inuyasha close to her body, the Inuyasha raised his hand and sliced Kagome's back open.

**So take a look at me now,  
So there's just an empty space,**

Kagome heart raced as she held onto him not letting go, but the loss of blood made she fall to her knees, as the Demon Inuyasha raised his claw for one more hit.

**But to wait for you is all I can do,  
When that's what I've got to face.**

Kagome closed her eyes as tear rolled down her checks, she did one last scream to hope that the real Inuyasha would come,

"INUYASHA! Inuyasha."

**Take a good look at me now,  
Cause I'll be standing here,**

The place went black, Kagome looked up and saw the Inuyasha has gone. She stood up and turned around to see the real Inuyasha hanging in human form by a serpent.

**And you coming back to me is against all odds,  
And that's the chance I've got to take**.

Kagome smiled as the place went back to normal and Kagome stood up and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. This time it was for real, she wasn't dreaming or it wasn't a cures it was real, she walked away back to Sango and Miroku still crying but not showing.

**Take a look at me now**


End file.
